Chapter Quotes
Embrace For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. Ephesians 6:12 Chapter One "Outside, among your fellows, among strangers, you must preserve appearances, a hundred things you cannot do: but inside, the terrible freedom!" -Ralph Waldo Emerson Chapter Two "I have set my bow in the cloud, and it shall be a sign of the covenant between me and the earth." Genesis 9:13 Chapter Three "There is an old illusion.It is called good and evil." -Friedrich Nietzsche Chapter Four "There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in a year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness." -Carl Jung Chapter Five "Are you up to your destiny?" -William Shakspeare Chapter Six "Now the deeds of the flesh are evident, which are immorality, impurity, sensuality." Galatians 5:19 Chapter Seven "A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt as dangerous." -Alfred Alder Chapter Eight "The Angel said, 'Let the one who does wrong, still do wrong, and the one who is filthy still be filthy; and let the one who is righteous, still practice righteousness.'" Revelations 22:11 Chapter Nine "Our duty is to be useful, not according to our desires but according to our powers." -Henri Frederic Amiel Chapter Ten "This is you fate, the destiny I have planned for you..." Jeremiah 13:25 Chapter Eleven "Man has no Body distinct from his Soul; for that called Body is a portion of Soul discerned by the five senses, the chief inlets of Soulin this age." -William Blake Chapter Twelve "There are things even angels desire to look into." Peter 1:12 Chapter Thirteen "Every visible thing in this world is put in the charge of an Angel." -Saint Augustine Chapter Fourteen "The virtue of angels is that they cannot deteriorate; their flaw is that they cannot improve. Man's flaw is that he can deteriorate; and his virtue is that he can improve." -Hasidic saying Chapter Fifteen "If then we have angels, let us be sober, as though we were in the presence of tutors; for there is a demon present also." -Saint John Chrysostom Chapter Sixteen "You can do what you will but in any given moment of your life you can will only one definite thing." -Arthur Schopenhauer Chapter Seventeen "It is an awful, an appalling thought, that we may be, this moment and every moment, in the presence of malignant spirits." -Richard Whately Chapter Eighteen "The willing, Destiny guides them. The unwilling, Destiny drags them." -Seneca Chapter Nineteen "Yet he was jealous, though he did not show it, For jealousy dislikes the world to know it." -Lord Byron Chapter Twenty "I will send rain on the earth forty days and forty nights; and I will blot out from the face of the land every living thing that I have made." Genesis 7:4 Chapter Twenty-One "From the crevice of the great deep, above, there came a certain female, the spirit of all spirits, and we have already explained that her name was Lilith. And at the very beginning she existed with man." Zohar III, 19A Chapter Twenty-Two "Sacrifice still exists everywhere, and everywhere the elect of each generation suffers for the salvation of the rest." -Henri Frederic Amiel Chapter Twenty-Three "If it is nothingness that awaits us, let us make an injustice of it; let us fight against destiny, even without hope of victory." -Miguel de Unamuno Chapter Twenty-Four "As for courage and will - we cannot measure how much of each lies within us; we only trust there will be sufficient to carry us through the trails which lie ahead." -Andre Norton Chapter Twenty-Five "For your sake, I hurry over land and water; For your sake, I cross the desert and spit the mountain in two, And turn my face from all things, Until the time I reach the place Where I am alone with You." -Al Hallaj Chapter Twenty-Six "One half of knowing what you want is knowing what you must give up before you get it." -Sidney Howard Chapter Twenty-Seven "You remind me Define me Incline me. If you died I'd." -Lemn Sissay Chapter Twenty-Eight "What was I once, what have I now become..." -Symeon Chapter Twenty-Nine "Take care, then, that the light in you not become darkness..." Luke 11:35 Chapter Thirty "There is no arguing with pretenders to a divine knowledge and to a divine mission. They are possessed with the sin of pride. They have yielded to the perennial temptation." -Walter Lippmann Chapter Thirty-One "You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." -Julie de Lespinasse Chapter Thirty-Two "Then you will know the truth..." John 8:32 Chapter Thirty-Three "There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why." -William Barclay Chapter Thirty-Four "...and the truth will set you free." John 8:32 Chapter Thirty-Five "Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life! The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray!" -Lord Byron Chapter Thirty-Six "The good man brings good things out of the good stored up in him, and the evil man brings evil out of the evil stored up in him." Matthew 12:35 Enticed I form the light and create darkness. I make peace and create evil: I, the Lord, do all these things. Isaiah 45:7 Prologue "No one takes my life away from me. I give it up of my own free will." '' John 10:18 '''Chapter One' "In nature there are neither rewards nor punishments; there are consequences." ''-Robert Green Ingersoll '''Chapter Two' "What? Shall we receive good at the hand of God and shall we not accept evil?" ''Job 2:10 '''Chapter Three' "But we all are men, in our own natures frail, and capable of our flesh; few are angels..." -''William Shakespeare '''Chapter Four' "Guard yourself from lying; there is he who deceives and there is he who is deceived." -''Sextus '' Chapter Five "Charge is not made without inconvenience, even from worse to better" -''Richard Hooker '''Chapter Six' "We learn that there are in the Creation, Beings - perhaps very numerous - both good and evil." -''Richard Whatley '''Chapter Seven' "In all the chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order." ''-Carl Jung '''Chapter Eight' "Everything we call a trial, a sorrow, or a duty; believe me, that Angel's hand is there." -''Fra Giovanni Giocondo '''Chapter Nine' "Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten." ''-G. K. Chesterton '''Chapter Ten' "The heart is perverse above all things, and unsearchable. Who can know it?" ''Jeremiah 17:9 '''Chapter Eleven' "For I have seven thee fair, and thought thee bright, Who art as black as hell, as dark as night." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Twelve' "Suddenly he saw a vision of a seraph, a six-winged angel on a cross. This angel gave him the gift of the five wounds of Christ." ''-G. K. Chesterton '''Chapter Thirteen' "A thought, even a possibility, can shatter and transform us." -''Friedrich Nietzsche '''Chapter Fourteen' "The wise man in the storm prays to God, not for safety from danger, but deliverance from fear." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Fifteen' "The terrible thing about the quest for truth is that you find it." ''-Remy de Gourmont '''Chapter Sixteen' "The course of true love never did run smooth." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Seventeen' "A resolution to avoid an evil is seldom framed till the evil is so far advanced as to make avoidance impossible." -Thomas Hardy Chapter Eighteen "Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love." ''-George Eliot '''Chapter Nineteen' "He cast upon them the fierceness of his anger, wrath, and indignation, and trouble, by sending evil angels among them." ''Psalm 78:49 '''Chapter Twenty' "And as soon as he came near the camp...Moses's anger burned hot, and he threw the tablets out of his hands and broke them at the foot of the mountain." ''Exodus 32:19 '''Chapter Twenty-One' "Well! Evil to some is always good to others." ''-Jane Austen '''Chapter Twenty-Two' "Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of other people." ''-Carl Jung '''Chapter Twenty-Three' "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -''Friedrich Nietzsche '''Chapter Twenty-Four' "Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire." ''-Kurt Tucholsky '''Chapter Twenty-Five' "Thou art to me a delicious torment." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Twenty-Six' "I tell you the truth, you shall see heaven open, and the angels of God ascending and descending on the Son of Man." ''John 1:51 '''Chapter Twenty-Seven' "On reaching the mountaintop we came to a church... I saw a slightly raised place about the size of a normal tomb. I asked about it and the holy man replied, 'Holy Moses was buried here by angels.'" ''Writing of Egeria '''Chapter Twenty-Eight' "There are no days in life so memorable as those which vibrated to some stroke of the imagination." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Twenty-Nine' "Love is the only fire that is hot enough to melt iron obstinacy of a creature's will." ''-Alexander MacLaren '''Chapter Thirty' "Without darkness, nothing comes to birth, As without light, nothing flowers." ''-May Sarton '''Chapter Thirty-One' "For their feet run to evil, and they make haste to shed blood." ''Proverbs 1:16 '''Chapter Thirty-Two' "Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." ''-Khalil Gibran '''Chapter Thirty-Three' "But suppose you struggle through to the good and find that it also is dreadful?" ''-C. S. Lweis '''Chapter Thirty-Four' "The sin both of men and of angels, was rendered possible by the fact that God gave us free will." ''-C. S. Lewis '''Chapter Thirty-Five' "The star that leads the way is your star... You will exceed all of them. For you will sacrifice the man that clothes me." ''The Lost Gospel of Judas Emblaze '''Prologue' "When I bring clouds over the earth and the bow is seen in the clouds, I will remember my covenant…" -Genesis 9:14-9:15 Chapter One "As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be drive, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape." -John Lancaster Spalding Chapter Two "The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body. After all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." -Francois de La Rochefoucauld Chapter Three "We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." -Oscar Wilde Chapter Four "No price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself." -Friedrich Nietzsche Chapter Five "People only see what they are prepared to see." -Ralph Waldo Emerson Chapter Six "My love lies bleeding." -Thomas Campbell Chapter Seven "Through pride we are ever deceiving ourselves. But deep down below the surface of the average conscience a still, small voice says to us, 'Something is out of tune.'" -Carl Jung Chapter Eight "Since my people are crushed, I am crushed; I mourn, and horror grips me." -Jeremiah 8:21 Chapter Nine "And out of the darkness, came the hands that reached through nature, molding men." -Alfred Lord Tennyson Chapter Ten "No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently." -Agnes de Mille Chapter Eleven "Why, O Lord, do you stand far off? Why do you hide in times of trouble?" - Psalm 10:1 Chapter Twelve "Temptation is like a knife, that may either cut the meat or the throat of a man; it may be his food or his poison, his exercise or his destruction." -John Owen Chapter Thirteen "Generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers." -Carl Jung Chapter Fourteen "But as for the good things of this life, and its ills, God has willed that these should be common to both." -Saint Augustine Chapter Fifteen "You withered in heart, no peace shall be to you!" -Book of Enoch 6:5 Chapter Sixteen "You hope for light, but he will turn it to thick darkness and change it to deep gloom." -Jeremiah 13:16 Chapter Seventeen "This I will declare and point out to you, that he who created you will destroy you." -Book of Enoch 93:9 Chapter Eighteen "Two qualities are indispensable: first, an intellect that, even in the darkest hour, retains some glimmerings of the inner light which leads to truth; and second, the courage to follow this faint light wherever it may lead." -Carl von Clausewitz Chapter Nineteen "To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment." -George Lansdowne Chapter Twenty "A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell." -Thomas Fuller Chapter Twenty-One "Every sweet has its sour; every evil its good." -Ralph Waldo Emerson Chapter Twenty-Two "An angel can illume the thought and mind of a man by strengthening the power of vision." -Saint Thomas Aquinas Chapter Twenty-Three "But the wicked are like the tossing sea, which cannot rest, whose waves cast up mire and mud." -Isaiah 57:20 Chapter Twenty-Four "Wherefore have you forsaken the lofty and holy heaven, which endures for ever and have lain with woman; have defiled yourselves with the daughters of men; have taken to yourselves wives… and have begotten an impious offspring?" -Book of Enoch 15:2 Chapter Twenty-Five "Whatever fate ordains, danger or hurt, or death predetermined, nothing can avert." -Theognis of Megara Chapter Twenty-Six "And to every man has been assigned a good and an evil angel; one assisting him and the other annoying him, from his cradle to his coffin." -Voltaire Chapter Twenty-Seven "What does not kill me, makes me stronger." -Friedrich Nietzsche Chapter Twenty-Eight "And the fifth angel sounded, and I saw a star fall from heaven unto the earth; and to him was given the key of the bottomless pit. And he opened the bottomless pit; and there arose a smoke out of the pit; as the smoke of a great furnace." -Revelations 9:1-2 Chapter Twenty-Nine "Thus saith the Lord God; An evil, an only evil, is come." - Ezekiel 7:5 Chapter Thirty "Everywhere the human soul stands between a hemisphere of light and another of darkness; on the confines of the two everlasting empires, necessity and free will." -Thomas Carlyle Chapter Thirty-One "It was like something lurking in the darkness within him… There it remained in the darkness, the great pain, tearing him at times, and then being silent." -D.H. Lawrence Chapter Thirty-Two "Violet, the amethyst, signified love and truth; or passion and suffering." -Anna Jameson Chapter Thirty-Three "Our acts our Angels are, for good or ill, our fatal shadows that walk by us still." -John Fletcher Chapter Thirty-Four "No one will be released from prison until he has paid the last Obolus." -Luke 12:59 Chapter Thirty-Five "Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love." -Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord Chapter Thirty-Six "Destiny has two ways of crushing us - by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them." -Henri F. Amiel Chapter Thirty-Seven "Here, then, I have today set before you life and prosperity, death and doom." -Deuteronomy 30:15 Chapter Thirty-Eight "What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil." -Friedrich Nietzsche Chapter Thirty-Nine "And the angel said, 'I have learned that every man lives, not through care of himself, but by love.'" -Leo Tolstoy Chapter Forty "Destiny grant us our wishes, but in its own way, in order to give us something beyond our wishes." -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Endless "Light and darkness, life and death, right and left, are brothers of one another. They are inseparable. Because of this neither are the good good, nor the evil evil, nor is life life, nor death death." ''The Gospel of Philip '''Chapter One' "Everybody, sooner or later, sits down to a banquet of consequences." ''-Robert Louis Stevenson '''Chapter Two' "I am not bound to please thee with my answers." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Three' "Can you hear Destiny laugh as she tiptoes toward you? Destiny is heartless." ''-Anonymous '''Chapter Four' "Are not all angels ministering spirits sent to serve?" ''Hebrews 1:14 '''Chapter Five' "There is little struggle; the doom of the heroes is fixed on high, and they pass in sublime composure, to fulfill their destiny. Their sorrows are awful." ''-Sir Thomas Noon Talfourd '''Chapter Six' "Today there exist in temples book chests which we ourselves have seen, and, when these temples were plundered, these, we are told, were emptied by our own men." ''-Paulus Orosius '''Chapter Seven' "Fate is not satisfied with inflicting one calamity." ''-Publilius Syrus '''Chapter Eight' "No man chooses evil because it is evil...he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." ''-Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley '''Chapter Nine' "Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Ten' "Wild, dark times are rumbling towards us..." ''-Heinrich Heine '''Chapter Eleven' "It is easier to forgive an enemy..." ''-William Blake '''Chapter Twelve' "Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses." ''-Lao Tzu '''Chapter Thirteen' "Beware of dark and secret things." ''-Sir John Clerk '''Chapter Fourteen' "Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken." ''-C .S. Lewis '''Chapter Fifteen' "The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple." ''-Oscar Wilde '''Chapter Sixteen' "Fairly examined, truly understood, No man is wholly bad nor wholly good." ''-Theognis of Megara '''Chapter Seventeen' "Love is a familiar; Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Eighteen' "In His angels he found wickedness." ''Job 4:18 '''Chapter Nineteen' "Evil draws men together." ''-Aristotle '''Chapter Twenty' "What you are comes to you." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Twenty-One' "Hell is empty, And the devils are here." ''-William Shakespeare '''Chapter Twenty-Two' "He will order his angels to protect you wherever you go." ''Psalms 91:11 '''Chapter Twenty-Three' "Be bold, and mighty forces will come to your aid." ''-Basil King '''Chapter Twenty-Four' "This is how it will be... The angels will come and separate the wicked from the righteous." ''Matthew 13:49 '' Chapter Twenty-Five "Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakens." ''-Carl Jung '''Chapter Twenty-Six' "I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and being good all the time." ''-Oscar Wilde '''Chapter Twenty-Seven' "For the son of man has come to save that which was lost." ''Matthew 18:11 '''Chapter Twenty-Eight' "It is the brightest light of day and the darkest night of madness." ''-Carl Jung '''Chapter Twenty-Nine' "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach..." ''-Elizabeth Barrett Browning '''Chapter Thirty' "Let your plans be dark and as penetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." ''-Sun Tzu '''Chapter Thirty-One' "There is no chance, no destiny, no fate that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul." ''-Ella Wheeler Wilcox '''Chapter Thirty-Two' "Thou hast, with deadly magic, Poured poison into me." ''-Heinrich Heine '''Chapter Thirty-Three' "What! Could you not then understand? This is the hell with which you were threatened." ''The Holy Quran 36:62-63 '''Chapter Thirty-Four' "Oh, leave me not in this eternal woe, For if thou diest, my Love, I know not where to go." ''-John Keats '''Chapter Thirty-Five' "What can be worse Than to dwell here, driven out from bliss, condemned." ''-John Milton '''Chapter Thirty-Six' "Adam's wife, his first. Beware of her. Her beauty's one boast is her dangerous hair. When Lilith winds it tight around young men she doesn't soon let go of them again." ''-Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe '''Chapter Thirty-Seven' "Angel, my little angel... I am small, you make me big, I am weak, you make me strong..." ''Orthodox Children's Prayer '''Chapter Thirty-Eight' "The sadness will last forever." ''-Vincent Van Gogh '''Chapter Thirty-Nine' "Love is the most difficult and dangerous form of courage. Courage is the most desperate, admirable and noble kind of love." ''-Delmore Schwartz '''Chapter Forty' "The windows of my soul I throw Wide open to the sun." ''-John Greenleaf Whittier '''Chapter Forty-One' "What shall a man give in exchange for his soul?" ''Mark 8:37 Empower '''Chapter One' "But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." ''-Robert Frost '''Chapter Two' "Children, it is the last hour, and just as you heard that Antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have appeared: from this we know that it is the last hour." ''1 John 2:18 '''Chapter Three' "To live is not merely to breathe; it is to act." ''-Jean-Jacques Rousseau '''Chapter Four' "For the gate is narrow and the way is hard that leads to life, and those who find it are few." ''Matthew 7:14 '''Chapter Five' "Be sober minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour." ''1 Peter 5:8 '''Chapter Six' "How well it suits all men, on the subject of chaos, to say that it is a kind of darkness!" ''-The Nag Hammadi '''Chapter Seven' "Do not fear those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather fear him who can destroy both soul and body in Hell." ''Matthew 10:28 '''Chapter Eight' "Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." ''-Kahlil Gibran '''Chapter Nine' "God sends meat and the devil sends cooks." ''-Thomas Deloney '''Chapter Ten' "We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others that in the end we become disguised to ourselves." ''-Francois de La Rochefoucauld '''Chapter Eleven' "There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy." ''-Dante '''Chapter Twelve' "The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love." ''-Jean Racine '''Chapter Thirteen' "I would believe only in a God that knows how to dance." ''-Friedrich Nietzsche '''Chapter Fourteen' "Love is not a fire to be shut up in a soul. Everything betrays us: voice, silence, eyes; half-covered fires burn all the brighter." ''-Jean Racine '''Chapter Fifteen' "All is riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Sixteen' "And the angel said: 'I have learned that all men live not by care for themselves but by love." ''-Leo Tolstoy '''Chapter Seventeen' "You have been weighed on the scales and found wanting." ''Daniel 5:27 '''Chapter Eighteen' "I simply believe that some of the human self or soul is not subject to the laws of space and time." ''-Carl Jung '''Chapter Nineteen' "We pay a price for everything we get or take in this world." ''-Lucy Maud Montgomery '''Chapter Twenty' "But woe to the earth and the sea, because the devil has gone down to you!" ''Revelations 12:12 '''Chapter Twenty-One' "...in Heaven and in Earth, are a double Nature; in Heaven they are unchangeable and incorruptible; but on Earth they are changeable and corruptible." ''-Hermes Trismegistus '''Chapter Twenty-Two' "It is the strange fate of man, that even in the greatest of evils the fear of the worst continues to haunt him." ''-Johann Wolfgang von Geothe '''Chapter Twenty-Three' "Passion is unjust, And for an idle, transitory gust Of gratified revenge, dooms us to pay With long repentance at a later day." ''-Theognis of Megara '''Chapter Twenty-Four' "Do not turn to mediums or necromancers; do not seek them out, and so make yourselves unclean by them." ''Leviticus 19:31 '''Chapter Twenty-Five' "For we have already said, That wickedness dwells here." ''-Hermes Trismegistus '''Chapter Twenty-Six' "In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." ''-Francis Bacon '''Chapter Twenty-Seven' "Things do not change; we change." ''-Henry David Thoreau '''Chapter Twenty-Eight' "Yourself -- your soul -- in pity give me all, Withhold no atom's atom or I die." ''-John Keats '''Chapter Twenty-Nine' "He who does not punish evil commands it to be done." ''-Leonardo da Vinci '''Chapter Thirty' "Nature, in her most dazzling aspects or stupendous parts, is but the background and theatre of the tragedy of man." ''-John Morley '''Chapter Thirty-One' "Why, O Lord, do you stand far off? Why do you hide in times of trouble?" ''Psalm 10:1 '''Chapter Thirty-Two' "Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." ''-Abraham Lincoln '''Chapter Thirty-Three' "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." ''-Joseph Conrad '''Chapter Thirty-Four' "I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils." ''-Euripides '''Chapter Thirty-Five' "There is a certain greatness in the angels; and such power that if the angel exert it to the full, it cannot be withstood." ''-Saint Augustine '''Chapter Thirty-Six' "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson '''Chapter Thirty-Seven' "Neither shall they say here or see there, for behold, the kingdom of God is within you." ''Luke 17:21 '''Chapter Thirty-Eight' "There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief... and unspeakable love." ''-Washington Irving '''Chapter Thirty-Nine' ''"To see a World in a Grain of Sand And a Heaven in a Wild Flower Hold infinity in the palm of your hand And Eternity in an hour." ''-William Blake